


Years of Cookies and Love . . .

by ZeltheWeavile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cookies, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeltheWeavile/pseuds/ZeltheWeavile
Summary: Champion Gloria and Gym Leader Bede. The two have been dating for over seven years...And Bede invites her over to his home to bake some cookies.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Years of Cookies and Love . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Bederia Week
> 
> Prompt: Feelings of Love
> 
> Yeah, I know this is a bit strange, since I didn’t do day one. Sorry

Bede’s invitation for Gloria to come over was simple enough. After all, dating the Champion for the past seven years taught him exactly when she was free, and for how long. Often, the two of them would take a walk through the Glimwood Tangle, marveling at the wild Impidimp and Morgrem found there. 

Today, however, he had asked her to spend her two hours of free time at his small home. It was a small change from their usual routine, but one that Gloria had smiled at nonetheless. 

“Thank you, Val,” Gloria told her Corviknight before returning him to his Poké Ball. She walked the short distance through Ballonlea to Bede’s home and pounded her fist on the door. 

She heard a loud crash, followed by her boyfriend’s shout of, “Coming!” He opened the door a few moments later, seemingly winded as though he had run a mile. 

“What was that sound?” Gloria asked as she stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was the sweet, sugary scent of cookies wafting from the kitchen. Her mouth watered just thinking of the desserts. 

Bede closed the door behind her and followed her to the kitchen. “I was just baking something a bit earlier, and the tray fell.” Sure enough, as she stepped into the kitchen, she saw a gray metal tray on the ground, with chocolate chip cookies scattered all over the floor nearby. 

“You’re so clumsy,” Gloria teased, inwardly crying a funeral for all of the dead cookies. 

Bede flicked her hair. “As if you could do any better when someone decides to pound the door down suddenly.” 

“Oh.” She laughed nervously. “Well how about we go ahead and clean all of this up?” She paused and her eyes lit up. “Oh! And then we can both make cookies together, and I’ll make sure not to let you drop them this time!”

Bede chuckled lightly. “Sounds fine to me.” He grabbed a broom to sweep up the mess he had made, but Gloria simply kneeled down to pick them up herself with her hands. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” She looked up at him. “I’m picking them up.” Bede said nothing, simply chasing his head slowly, a smile on his face. He knew better than to try to tell Gloria what to do. It was about as hopeless as trying to make her Obstagoon, Penny, angry. 

As Gloria and he went to throw the fallen cookies away into the trash, he could hear a faint “farewell, amazing cookies that I never got to eat. . .”

Bede laughed quietly at her and patted her back gently. “Come on, let’s make some better cookies together.”

Gloria’s face lit up and she straightened her back. “Yes! Cookies!” She ran past him to his kitchen cabinets, pulling out bags of sugar and flour. While she was doing that, Bede went to his fridge and grabbed the chocolate chips, placing them onto the counter along with the other ingredients. 

“So, how many cookies should we make?” Bede questioned, leaning with his elbow on the counter and looking at Gloria. 

He eyes glittered as she replied with a breathless “a hundred.”

The platinum-haired adult stifled a laugh. Her childish traits were one of the things he loved most about her. 

“What?” Gloria questioned, frowning at his amused smile. “I like cookies, you know that.”

“I know.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “But you’re just adorable and easy to be happy with.”

Gloria turned her head away, a flustered blush making its way onto her cheeks. “Let’s just start making the dough.”

“Fine with me.” Bede stepped forward and began working, pouring some brown sugar, sugar, and butter into a bowl and mixing it with a whisk. Meanwhile, Gloria stood right beside him, mixing up some flour, salt, and baking soda in a different bowl. 

“You know,” Bede began, cracking two eggs into his mix. “The two of us work really well together.” He poured a small bit of vanilla and began mixing it again. 

Gloria, finished with her small task, reached for the bag of chocolate chips and nodded. “Yep!” She ate a handful and closed her eyes in a content smile. “Making cookies with you is probably one of my favorite things.”

Bede raised an eyebrow at her. “Probably?”

The brunette grinned. “There are a few things I love more.” She looked at him, her chestnut gaze slowly traveling down to his lips. She stretched her head to try to kiss him, but Bede was quicker. He straightened his back and lifted his head, a playful smirk on his face. He towered a full head above the Champion. “Noo! Why do you have to be so tall?” Gloria complained. 

Bede’s smirk grew and he turned his gaze back to her. “Why do you have to be so short?” She blinked at him in surprise, her mouth slightly ajar as she thought about how to respond to that. Bede took this moment to kiss her cheek, and turned his back towards her as he focused on the cookie dough. 

“Bede!” Gloria shouted, annoyed. “Let me kiss you!” She crossed her arms and looked at him, waiting for his response. 

“Nah,” Bede told her, gently shaking his head. He wore an amused grin on his face. “I’m not going to let you kiss me yet.”

“Huh? ‘Yet?’ What’s that supposed to mean?” Gloria stared at him in confusion. 

“Nothing.” He didn’t even look at her as he added her flour mix and the chocolate chips to his dough. “Nothing at all.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The cookies were in the oven, and Bede and Gloria were sitting on his couch, watching some shows on the television. Gloria was huddled up next to Bede, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around a soft pillow. Bede had his arm draped over her shoulders as the two of them sat together. 

As the show ended, Bede shifted slightly to look down at Gloria. He switched off the television and spoke quietly, “You know, there’s a reason I asked you to come over to my house today. . .”

Gloria lifted her face from the pillow and blinked at him confused. “What do you mean? Wasn’t it to spend time with me, the best Champion in the world?” She winked and posed for emphasis. 

Bede laughed. “Well, that’s part of it.” He glanced away, hiding his amused smile as she frowned in annoyance. 

“Bedey!” She let go of her pillow and shook his arm. “Telllllll meeeeeeee!”

Bede simply shook off her arm and looked back forward again. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, when the oven dinged, announcing that it had finished baking the cookies. He sighed and stood up. “You stay here. I’ll go get the cookies.”

Mildly disappointed, Gloria let her eyes follow him as he left to the kitchen. While she loved him dearly, she always found his teasing and jokes a bit annoying at times.  _ Why won’t he just tell me what’s going on already? _ She frowned as she remembered his actions in the kitchen.  _ And why was he telling me I couldn’t kiss him until later? _ She hugged the pillow tightly as her mind played out the possible answers. 

Bede came back about five minutes later, holding a plate of freshly baked, gooey cookies. He held one in his left hand, and was chewing it thoughtfully. 

Gloria lifted her head at the smell of the cookies and stared at Bede, waiting for him to come over to her. As he sat down, she reached for one, but he held it away from her. 

“You won’t like them,” the Fairy Trainer told her, taking a bite out of his own cookie. “They’re disgusting.”

“Then why are you eating one?” Gloria asked, pouting. 

“Because.” He looked at her. “I don’t want them to go to waste.”

“But—!” She turned away, hugging the pillow even tighter to her chest and face. “Fine, be like that.”

“Oh, you dropped something.” Bede got off the couch and placed the plate of cookies down onto a table. Gloria didn’t do much as look at him as he got down to pick up whatever it was she had dropped. 

Bede sucked in a breath. “Gloria, there’s something I need to tell you.” She opened one eye and peered at him. “I. . . I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore.”

_ What.  _

_ What? _

_ WHAT?? _

Tears stung in her eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut. So that’s why he was acting so off today. . .  _ He doesn’t love me anymore. He’s found someone else. _

Seven years. 

Seven long years they’ve been together, and now here he was, ending it. 

Bede cleared his throat. “You didn’t let me finish.”

Ever so slowly, she blinked open her eyes, her vision blurry. She could see something held in his hand, but she couldn’t be too sure what it was. “What are you. . .”

“I want you to be my wife.” Gloria’s eyes widened at that and she shot her head up to look at him. “Gloria, will you marry me?”

Fresh tears welled up in Gloria, no longer from sadness. She wiped her eyes to gaze at Bede clearly. In his hand was a ring. 

Gloria’s breath shuddered as she realized what was actually happening. In an instant, she had her arms around Bede and tackled him to the floor, kissing him nonstop. “Yes!” A kiss. “Yes, yes, yes!” Three more. 

Bede was grinning at her response, his fingers clutching her ring. 

Gloria eventually calmed down, her heart still pounding from adrenaline though. She got off Bede and the two stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Bede took her hand in his. The two watched as he fit the ring around her finger. It was a perfect fit. 

“Bede?” Gloria asked quietly. He looked at her. “Can you. . . Can you please not scare me like that?”

“I won’t.” He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. Their fingers intertwined with each other. “I promise.”

He reached up and grabbed the plate of cookies, placing it onto the ground above their heads. He handed a cookie to Gloria and took another one for himself. 

Still holding Bede’s hand, Gloria took a bite of the sweet. 

She had never tasted something so heavenly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m going to be honest here: writing this nearly killed me; I was freaking out because of just how cute it is.


End file.
